tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Flashback Segments
Flashback segments from TalkRadar episodes that were replayed in later episodes. Christmas Special 08 *Mountain Dew taste test (Episode 5) *Cheesiest videogame songs (Episode 20) *$200 Cristal from Godfather II (Episode 14) +Taste Test *Origins of Bonsoir and Duke Lombardi *Mummy Tomb of the Dragon Emperor/ Top 7 bad things of women in games/ Navi Spamming (Episode 12) *Bonsoir (Episode 27) *Duke Lombardi Animal Crossing (Episode 15) *Seth Killian Top 7 Dogs (Episode 17) *Brett Elston Teletubbies (Episode 12) *Mikel Reparaz hotboxing Kaz Hirai (Episode 23) *Poo Story (Episode 21) *Top 7 Worse Uwe Boll movies (Episode 20) *Dark Knight and Nathan Explosion (Episode 12) *Iconic Sounds in Gaming (Episode 22) Reused in TDar 100 TalkRadar 50 *King of Names (Episode 49) TalkRadar 59 ''' *Shane Patterson Favorite Moments **TalkRadar flashback Mountain Dew taste test. (Episode 5) **Favorite thing Shane did was the Pole Position commerical. (Episode 28) **Favorite sound bite: "Spiderman and the Lizard" and "Left 4 Head". (Episode 34, 40) **First appearance of Duke Lombardi (Episode 15) '''TalkRadar 75 *Nightmare on Elm Street (Episode 25) Christmas Special 09 *Episode 38 Ace Combat 5 *Episode 66 Final Fantasy Dissidia WHY??!?!? *Episode 59 Shane Patterson Roast *Episode 66 Technically That's not correct by Tyler Wilde *Episode 40 Left 4 Head *Episode 56 Yo' Console Wars *Episode 49 King of Names *Episode 46 Favorite Arcade Gaming Memory QOTW TalkRadar 88 *Chris Antista's Goonie Molestation story TalkRadar 100 *Episode 57 Sonic's 18th birthday played *Episode 66 Cheesiest Songs about games *Episode 53 Learn to Spell outtakes *Episode 34 Randy Savage Soundboard *Episode 22 Gaming's Iconic sounds *Episode 66 Final Fantasy voice overs from Dissidia *Episode 5 Shitty PS2 game Chaos Wars *Episode 84 Gears of War Marcus Fenix and Chris Antista *Episode 34 Sega CD Spiderman and the Lizard audio *Episode 85 Nolan North Quiz-O-Rama *Episode 45 Seth Killian exposes Can-Gate *Episode 94 Tim Ingram on the Alan Titchmarsh show most biased videogame debate ever *Episode 37 Islam is the Light *Episode 44 Mikel Reparaz in Top 7's week of hate The Rapetacular episode 12 rapes quoted *Episode 40 Left 4 Head commentary *Episode 68 Shirley Phelps Roper *Episode 56 The Console Dozens PS3 vs. 360 *Episode 74 Veronica Belmont getting her to cuss *Episode 99 Jim Sterling on N4G users *Episode 74 George Walter about the Top 7 Oddest British Games *Episode 96 QOTW What games have you 100% on *Episode 83 Creation of the R-Ape *Episode 27 Creation of Bonsoir *Episode 49 The King of Names TalkRadar 117 *Episode 38 - Ace Combat 5 TalkRadar 121 *Episode 105 - Henry Wake pt 1 and 2. Flashbacks that have been used More than Once Used twice *Mountain Dew taste test (Xmas 08 and 59) *Gamings Most Iconic Sounds (22, 100) *Ace Combat 5 (Xmas 09, 117) *Console Dozens (Xmas 09 and 100) *Left 4 Head (XMas 09 and 100) *Final Fantasy Dissedia (Xmas 09 and 100) Used 3x *Duke Lombardi Animal Crossing Review (Xmas 08, 59, 100) *King of Names (50, Xmas 09, 100) *Bonsoir Origins (Xmas 08 100, 155) Category:Information